The Eye can't lie
by Kanb
Summary: He likes to lie. Giving false impression, giving honest opinions - all this can lead to misreading a person. Maybe it's intended to be like this.
1. Beginning

He likes to lie.

Seeing emotions on people faces are the most beautiful things.

* * *

There was a time when he was asked, why he had started playing basketball.

It happened in class and his classmate, who sits in front of him had asked him that, while looking rather eager for his answer.

„It's fascinating how a player has to use both intellectual and physical skill to play the game, you know." Was his answer back then. But that wasn't actually the honest reason to it.

.

.

.

He met a lot of people ever since his mother's death- something he isn't fond of bringing up.

When he was young- about 9 years old, his father has often took his family to an expensive dinner at some fine french restaurant, where he introduced some other influenced family to his son and his lovely wife.

„Long time no see, Sousuke. You look great as always Kana and you young mister, sure has grown up!" A man as old as his father greets the young boy, patting his shoulder friendly. Next to that man stood his platinum haired wife. From the first day he took a glimpse of **that** family he knew that they were the type of people who likes to brag their wealth with exaggerated jewelry and other obscene partys.

„You are such an apple-polisher Yamanashi-san! Unfortunately Seijuurou didn't grow much since last year." Akashi's mother sighed playfully while leading the guest to their table.

„Oh really? Poor boy. Actually Haruto-kun here has always been small when he was younger. When he was your age, Seijuurou, his height only reach mostly 1,30 m. And look what happened thanks to basketball!" Her son next to her blushed hard out of embarrassment.

„If that's the case, we have to test that out, don't you think Seito?" seeing his wife's warm smile and squeezing hand, there wasn't anything to object...

That fateful meeting with the Yamanashi family, to that Akashi was very grateful. Thanks to their advice, he growed 3 cm in 2 month after hard practice.

**At the age of 10 he had reached 1,38 m.**

* * *

That habit to lie keeps going.

It doesn't stop even after entering Junior High-School.

Akashi was known to be really, really wealthy. He was so rich, that a luxurious car always drove him to school. But since it always cause a stir, he compromises with the driver to let him out at a parking lot near the school.

In Teikou he was well respected and admired by many. What he actually enjoys.

He always reached the highest exam rank, is athletic and has the good looks, so girls likes to swoon over him.

„Akashi, how come you always keep that _friendly_ face, when you are quite annoyed by them?"

„Who ever said that I'm annoyed by them. It's just that I prefer them smiling. They are the most _charming_ when they smile don't you think so too, Midrima-kun?" He said, smiling ‚_charmingly_' at his green haired friend. But have his green haired friend ever seen a girls tears streaken face before? If so, he surely has find it disturbing. But the most disturbing thing is when a girl starts rumors. 'Cause a girl's rumor is the most creative thing ever.

„You should do that too. With that, your mood will improve and your concentration will increase, don't you ever wonder, why I am always ranked #1?"

Midorimas expression was priceless. His eyes were widening and his mouth was agape. That brilliant idea seems to intrigue Midorima so much that it's written all over his face. It looks as if he has found out a secret treasure and that only fuels Akashi's amusement. How hilarious.

Smiling softly, Akashi bids him a goodbye while laughing loudly to himself.

Teikou was fun. In the first year only.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Young Teen

_"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction." - Criss JAMI_

* * *

The possibility of being disturbed is high.

Sitting in the cafeteria, the two boys are chatting in joy.

„It's amazing! For the first time in my life I got more than the half points~" Eating his melonpan in glee, Kise couldn't hide his happiness anymore and colorful flowers started streaming out of him.

„What's so great about it, eh? You cpoied the result obviously, so it's amazing that you only get 62 points!" Aomine mocked and laughed loudly.

„You don't have to sulk, when you get yourself caught right hand in cheating. Writing the answers on the back oft he hand, wasn't really smart of you. But 58 points is still acceptable for your standards." Sucking on the straw of the milk packs Kuroko unblinking eyes stares at Aomine's.

Getting punched by Aomine was standard lately too.

„Kuroko-kun is right. Congratulation to that." The red head smirked playfully before he continued eating his sandwich.

„As expected, Aka-chin reached full points, again. Heh, I bet Mido-chin is jealous~"

Pushing his glasses up in anger. The said boy pointed stood aprupt up, pointing his bandaged forefinger to the smaller boy.

„Don't worry I'm happy with my 97,5 points but how can you say that smiling would helping me increase my marks?!"

„I never thought you would actually do that. No wonder people started to run away from you while you smiled." Picking his nose, a mischievious look makes itself clear on Aomine.

Akashi ignored the bickering expertly and finished his breakfast as the first. He cleaned his seat before turning fully to Midorima.

„It's true. To loosen up a little is always good, won't you agree? Too be too uptight can even creeps out the older generation."

Shaking his head in defeat, Midorima flicks his hair out of his eyes.

„I won't fall twice through the same trick."

„Who ever said, that it was a trick?" Smiling in the same charming way like back then Akashi retreated, followed by a more clingy giant.

* * *

Japanese History lesson ended fast, so the teacher decided to let the class do what they wanted. The most run outside playing tag and the others stayed in class and exchanged the latest gossip around school.

Kuroko being bored, makes his way to the red haired teen, who seems to be deep in thought with the book he was reading.

Standing next to the teen now, Kuroko still didn't said anything, so Akashi avert his gaze from his book and directed his attention tot he pale boy.

„So, what's on your mind, Kuroko-kun?"

„What are you reading?"

„It's Les Fleurs du Mal of Charles Baudelaire. It's pretty good." revealing it's book cover.

„Really what exactly?" Bending down a bit, the teal haired boy examined the work. While turning his head a little to Akashi. Staring into deep crimson hue. Soft pants erupted the small mouth of Kuroko.

„It's interesting how Baudelaire-san used melancholy themed poems or disillusions. I really enjoy reading such things."

Still bended down, Kuroko didn't depart to the slightest. Being near Akashi, smelling his scent leaves him in a light daze moment. He enjoys _that_.

„Do you enjoy seeing pretty people with pretty one's?"

Closing the book, Akashi sidestepped with his chair, giving room to Kuroko and personal space for himself. Before returning his intense stare equal to Kuroko's back to him.

„That's quite unexpected, but I would say that I wouldn't mind."

„Exactly, who doesn't enjoy seeing atrractive people together, right? But I pity those who aren't good-looking and suffers from a far."

„There are chances for everyone, even though I do pity the rather less-blessed one more."

Nodding in comprehension, Kuroko stood up. Being satisfied with that answer. Kuroko took another glimpse of the book cover again.

_Les Fleurs du mal, huh._

„It was mentioned in the book about pretty people tends to be with the same one's"

„Oh really? I haven't read that far, yet."

Putting his book in his bag, Akashi folded his hand and layed his head on it.

„So you are also into such _books_."

„Exactly."

„I see, I'm glad that our taste in books are pretty similar."

„Indeed, indeed." Turning back to his own seat, Kuroko send one charming smile back at Akashi.

Akashi wasn't dumb. That phrase with pretty people wasn't mention in any of the poems. What exactly is Kuroko implying. If he wants to confuse him, two can play that game.

That flickering in his eyes when smiling. The curve of his smile, which could make a croissant jealous. Who would ever thought Kuroko would have that side beside that innocent looking one.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It makes me really happy that people at all are reading it.

I hope you like it so far :)


	3. Surprise

**-sometimes you have to lie to find the truth- **Scott Westerfeld

* * *

-Sweat was glistening on the skin of the youth basketball players.

It was a known fact, that Teikou has a hard basketball practice regime. It's also said, that only the strong one's are able to stand in the first string, so it's a wonder to see a boy puking on the ground.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a 14 years old boy who jumps from third string to first string, would be described as one muscular and huge guy with immense speed- you won't be able to see him, _are_ _only_ _rumors_. The true was frightening when you get a glimpse of the real powder-blue head. He was slim, not very muscular, morbidly pale and with lifeless eyes. His stature was stoic and his only skill in basketball would be his sense of teamplay and the talent for misdirection. If he lacks the latter, he couldn't dream of staying in the third string. Not to mention he was only 1,58 m tall.

Akashi was aware of all _that_.

* * *

It was pretty late and already dark outside. At this our most supermarkets will be closed by now. Akashi was lucky that the nearby supermarket near their gym was still open. Going inside he searched for the candy department. Reaching it he was surprised to see his teammate there.

"Oh? Hello there, Kuroko-kun." Hearing the soft calm voice of his captain, he turns to the source of the voice before nodding slightly.

"Good evening, Akashi-kun. It's a surprise to see you here."

Chuckling softly, crimson eyes peered at the product on the shelvers.

There rested umaibos in many colors and flavours and different sizes and other imported sweet stuffs like Oreo-cookies. Taking one umaibo version original from the shelves he put it in his shopping basket gently, while eyeing other sweet products.

"I was busy cleaning the court _alone_, so I couldn't join you guys for your enjoyment."

"You should have said something. I would be glad to stay longer with you."

Turning to Kuroko, Akashi sees him smirking. Seeing Kuroko out of character was starting to become frequently. Sometimes it was getting really creepy, like now.

"Being a captain, it's my responsibility to take care of my teammates. You of all need the rest after the practice the most, so keeping you longer is out of question." He is about to turn to the corner before giving Kuroko a last glance.

"That's solicitous of you, I'm deeply touched. By the way, why all the candy? I never knew you were a sweet-tooth, too."Watching his basket, Akashi smiled softly. "It's not for me. You guys practiced hard so I planned to give it to Momoi, so she could distribute it to the others."

"How comes, you are alone here Kuroko-kun?" he added curiously.

Taking small steps he reached the crimson head before glancing slightly up. "I just forgot something I have to buy. It's good to have come back after all."

Akashi feels a bit irritated leaving the pale boy alone in his own world with nothing more to say. At the cash register he folded his bought things in a plastic bag before heading outside. At the park lot he was again surprised by the boy. He was standing in the shadows near a car. The street lightning wasn't good, so he first thought it was a robber or something. Turns out it was just his teammate.

Still recovering his shock, he was about to leave Kuroko again, before that said boy catches the hem of his blazer.

"I will accompany you, Akashi-kun. It's dark and dangerous to walk alone at this hour."

"Well, thank you. I get picked up. Isn't it better if my driver drive the both of us home? After all it's dark and dangerous outside."

Kuroko nodded. It doesn't took much until the promised car picked both boys up.

* * *

"Thank you very much for driving me home. I will treat you the next time Akashi-kun." Bowing politely before closing the door, he climbing up the steps before ringing his house bell.

Akashi who sits outside, awaits that his smaller teammates reaches home secured. But it looks like no one seems at home and Kuroko still didn't entered his house. It was starting to get odd. Akashi get out of his car and makes his way to Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, I totally forgot that my parents work abroad and that my grandmother visit my aunt for, today."He said and stared at the closed door.

A worried look graced the handsome face of Akashi. He reached his hand out before grabbing Kuroko's gently.

"That's rather suboptimal. My house have a guest room, so you can stay for tonight at my place, if you don't mind."

"I don't. At this hour it's dark and dangerous outside, after all."

* * *

When the car arrived infront of a huge black gate, the driver independently opened the gate before he goes back to the car to drive further to the park lot. From the car window Kuroko could make out Akashi's _house_- or more like a mansion. The exterior fassade was made of red brick and a dark green under roof was at the big entrance door. After Akashi get out of his car, his driver took his backpack and sportsbag. With empty hands he and Kuroko went inside first.

"Welcome back Bocchan!" the maids welcomed their young master at the entrance hall. One of them wants to know if Akashi would like to have dinner or taking a bath first.

"Neither of them. But you can guide my friend Kuroko-kun to one of our guest room. He will stay over night at this place."

"Yes, young master. Please follow us Kuroko-sama."

Nodding Kuroko followed the women. They both wore typical french styled maid outfits. Just now he took a glimpse of a butler, who seemed to be Akashi's personal butler and leading him to the master's chamber. To be honest he had thought Akashi would be the person to guide him to his guest room and not some subordinate of the red head.

"We're here. This is your bedroom. Inside this room is also a bathroom. It's the door next to the bookshelves, you see? We will let the clean clothes inside the bathroom. Please make yourself comfortable. If you are of need of something, the hall on the left side will lead to the dinner hall. The butler will take care of everything else." Bowing a last time politely, the maids closed the door of the guest room, leaving the powder-blue colored head alone inside.

After he was assured that he was alone, he put down his school bag and sports bag before taking a shower, unknowingly to him that Akashi visit him 10 minutes later.

When Akashi entered the room, he heard the water run inside the guest bathroom. Before he was about to leave he took a glimpse of Kuroko's opened sportsbag. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right infront of it was a key ring, with a bunch of keys.

If it's there... then why would Kuroko say that he forgot it?

* * *

The bathroom looked really luxurious. There are grey marble ornaments on the wall and white marble tiles on the floor. The bath euipments looked really high tech. So it took a moment to test out how it actually functionate.

After a while I finished the steam shower and cleaned myself up. It has been so long since I took a nice hot shower. The showers in the gym are always cold or lukewarm not even compareable to this. It was really soothing for the tense muscles.

I slowly picked up the clothes which hangs on the heating rod, near the shower and changed myself in the cloth that the maids have prepared for me. It's amazing that the pajamas fit. Going inside the bedroom, I folded my school uniform neatly on the chair next to the desk, before heading to my bed.

Who would have thought that today I would sleep at Akashi-kun's mansion? He knew that his parents work abroad. They were abroad since last week and about his grandmother visiting his auntie wasn't exactlx true. She took last weekend a journey to Sapporo, so she won't be home for another week. At first I had planned to have a sleepover at Aomine-kun's place, but because of some circumstances he had to decline it. So he had spent hours in the supermarket to buy something to eat and to his luck he met Akashi-kun. Out from all to meet him there was really surprising. Even though all the first stringers teammates of his (regulars) hangs out with him at this supermarket never once Akashi had joined them, so seeing him there was also a little shock as well, as finding out that he bought sweets for his teammates. The thought was really cute somehow.

Smiling softly I layed myself on the soft comfortable double bed, before shutting down the table light at the nightstand. Slowly I slips into the land of dreams.


End file.
